School Troubles: Hiei and Roumer
by Ruukee
Summary: Hiei and Roumer meet, and think their friendship is going smoothley for the first day, until Hiei finds out one of Roumer's secrets. What will Hiei do about it? Read to find out.
1. The Meeting

"Ack! I'm going to be late!" Roumer yelled as she ran through the hallways of her new school, trampling a few seniors. She turned the corner sharply, only to crash into a student. She fell back, the student she crashed into on her. Roumer took a good look of the student: Long black spiked hair with white-gray strands of hair, making it look like he spray painted it on there. She stared into his blood red eyes, and blushed a deep pink. The boy looked at her, and growled. He pushed himself up and dusted off his school uniform. Roumer scrambled to her feet, and stared at the boy. "Uh. Um." She couldn't speak. She felt as if a frog was in her throat, that her tongue was tied. "Hn…"The boy started to walk away, giving one last glance at Roumer "Uh. Sorry!" Roumer said, but too late, for the boy was gone out of her sight. Roumer blinked, and sighed. She kneeled down and started to pick up the books that she was carrying, until something caught her attention from the side of her eye. She looked at what had caught her attention, and picked it up. It was a heart-shape locket, a silver one, on a long silver chain. "A necklace?" She murmured, and opened it up. In there were two pictures. One, of the boy she crashed into a few minutes ago, and the other, some girl with long aqua hair and ice blue eyes. She blinked, and put the chain around her neck, so when she sees the boy, she'll remember to return it to him. She stood up and started to walk to her next class, science.

As she entered the class room, one of Roumer's friends waves her arms, whispering,"Hey Ruu! Ruu! Over here!". Roumer looked at her friend, and walked to her, smiling cheerfully. "Why were you late?" The girl asked. "Ahem!" Mr.Milligan looked at Roumer and Kachie. "Do you ladies want to share something with the class, or shall I continue?" He said. Roumer looked at Mr.Milligan, and smiled. "Please continue." She said. "Alright. Next time you do that I'm sending you to after-school detention." He ended and turned back to the white board. Roumer giggled quietly and took a seat next to Kachie.

Forty-five minutes past. Roumer yawned and Kachie was asleep on her shoulder, drooling. The bell to lunch rang. Kachie perked up and raced out the door, but stopped and waited for Roumer outside. Roumer gathered her things and walked out, last of course. Mr.Milligan was cleaning up the rest of the chemicals off his desk. He accidentally knocked over a blue chemical, that dropped into some yellow chemical filled contained, which made a small explosion. Roumer and Kachie looked at Mr.Milligan and giggled, walking away. When they got to the food court, and ate, they walked out onto the field and waited for the bell to ring. Roumer layed down and stared up at the sky. She looked around, her forearms cushioning the back of her head, and spotted the boy from earlier. She sat up, and looked at Kachie. "I'll be right back. I need to return something to someone." She said and hurried to her feet. "Um…Yeah. You do that. I nap." Kachie said, layed down, and fell asleep.

Roumer ran to the boy, holding out the necklace. "Uhm! Excuse me!" She yelled. The boy looked at Roumer, raising an eyebrow. "You, uhm, dropped this." Roumer said, and handed the necklace to him. He looked at it, and snatched it from her, then gave her a glare and snorted, turning away. "The least you can do is say thank you." She said, setting a hand on his shoulder. She blinked. "Boy you're short." The boy's eye twitched in anger. He quickly turned around and attacked Roumer's head. "AH!! GET OFF OF ME!!" She yelled. A whistle tweet rang through their ears loudly, and fell to the ground. "Alright! Both of you! After-school detention for an hour!" The noon-aid yelled at the two. "What?!" Roumer and the boy yelled. "Do you want to make it two!" She snapped. The two shut up. "Alright. Good! I'll see you after school then!" The noon-aid said and walked away. Hiei and Roumer glared at each other and walked away.

Roumer sat down by the sleeping Kachie, and sighed. "Mm. What's the matter?" Kachie stirred and opened one eye, looking at Roumer. "I have detention after school today.." Roumer said, and sighed. "Aw Ruu. Don't let it get to you."Kachie said, and sat up, her shoulder length curly brown hair brushing against her shoulders lightly. "Hey. Look at the bright side. At least you get a break from school for an hour!" She said, and smiled. Roumer looked at Kachie. "Yeah. I know, but my mom would kill me because I had detention."

"Why's that?"

"She wants me to be 'A perfect child' and not have any bad grades or bad things on my permanent record."

"Ouch." Kachie patted Roumer on the shoulder. Roumer sighed. The bell rang to go to the next classes. Roumer stood up, and walked away from Kachie as they both went to their separate classes.

The rest of the day was boring. Teachers spoke nonsense to Roumer, and PE was like being a slave in a fire pit hauling a 200 pound fat man as he's eating a whole buffet, including the table.

(Ooc:: so! What do you think of the first chapter! If you can rate this, rate it what ever. Post your comments, and I'll see you at the next chapter soon!:: This is Ruukee, signing off!-Salutes-)


	2. Detention

After school, Roumer walked to room 279B for her 1 hour after school detention. She sighed, her black backpack leaning on one shoulder as she held it there, and carried two water bottles with her other hand, to the room. She looked around for a seat as she entered, and soon sat next to the boy from earlier. Roumer sat her backpack on the desk next to her and set one of the water bottles on the desk the boy was at. The boy lifted his head up from the table and looked at the water bottle, then at Roumer, confused. Roumer smiled at him, then cracked open her bottle and took a sip. The boy sighed. "Thank you…"He murmured to himself, and opened his, taking a few sips, then closing the bottle back up. Roumer closed hers and yawned lightly, still tired from PE today. She folded her arms and lays her head on them, closed her eyes and rested, waiting for this detention to be over. The boy did the same, and fell asleep.

The timer in the room sounded off a screechy bell sound that startled the two awake. Roumer held her chest, panting, her heart beating fast and hard against her skin, while the boy looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Alright you two! You may go home." The teacher said, and opened the door. Roumer sighed in relief, gathered all her things, and stood up. She blinked, and waited for the boy. The boy stood up, and carried his backpack on his shoulder, like Roumer was doing with hers. They both walked out the door, side-by-side.

"So… what's your name?" Roumer asked, looking down at the boy as they walked through the halls. The boy mumbled, "Hiei Jaganshi.." and glanced up at Roumer. Roumer smiled sweetly at him. "My name's Roumer Stirling." She said, cheerfully. Hiei glanced at Roumer again, and turned away, blushing. Roumer blinked, and smiled. She stopped, dropped her backpack and kneeled onto the ground, opening her backpack and taking out a pen and a piece of paper. Hiei stopped and watched what she was doing. She wrote down her home address and phone number, then labeled it 'Roumer Stirling' on the top. She put the pen back in her backpack, zipped it up, and stood back up, setting the backpack straps back on her shoulders as she held it with one hand. She caught up with Hiei and handed him the piece of paper. Hiei took it confusedly. "Why did you give me information on where you live?" Hiei asked, reading over what she wrote. Roumer smiled, and started walking outside with him. "So you can come over some time!" She replied, cheerfully. Hiei blinked, folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. "Alright…" He murmured.

Roumer stopped at a cross walk, bent down towards Hiei and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Alright?" Roumer said, smiling. Hiei blushed deeply, turned his head away and nodded. "Alright! Bye!" She said, and ran across the cross walk, and disappeared out of sight. Hiei sighed, and wiped his cheek. "Hn." He started to walk towards Yuske's home, which he knew everybody was there already, since it's been an hour after school.

(Ooc:: So how was the second chapter? Good? Bad? Great? It sucks ass? Ah. Submit your comments, and rate this high if you can/want to. See you at the next chaptahroo! This is Ruukee, signing off!-Salutes-:: )


	3. They Found Out

Hiei slid the door open of Yuske's home, and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He looked around the living room. Yuske was doing his homework, with Keiko helping him. Kuwabara was playing a video game as Kurama watched.

Hiei walked and sat in a shadowy corner, away from the sunlight. He sat on his legs, closed his eyes and leaned back into the corner, thinking. "Hey Hiei! Why are you so late!" Kuwabara asked, just now noticing Hiei. Hiei opened one eye, glaring at him, and then closed it. "I had an hour of detention after school. What's it to you?" He asked. "Kurama said he saw you walking with a girl!" Kuwabara replied, grinning stupidly. Kurama blinked, then smiled innocently, sweatdropping." Is she pretty? What's her name?" He asked. Hiei's eyebrow twitched, as he growled in anger." Why should I tell you?" Hiei said calmly. Kuwabara blinked." I just wanted to know if she was single or taken. Jeez." He said, and crossed his arms. Hiei growled and turned away from them.

Meanwhile, Roumer was at home, getting yelled at her mother for being in detention for an hour." I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!! YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH SOME PERSON AND GOT IN DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" Her mother yelled. Roumer hung her head, sitting on her legs, her hands on her knees." I'm sorry."Roumer said her eyes closed tightly. Her mother growled and walked out, slamming the door. Roumer sighed, and turned back to her computer, which still didn't have a desk, so it layed on the floor, along with the speakers. She started to IM Kachie, continuing they're chatting.

Hours later, Roumer was laying on her bed, falling asleep in boredom. She sighed, stood up and walked to her window, and opened the blinds. She squeaked, seeing Hiei peeking in. She opened her window. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's pitch black outside right now." Hiei nodded. "Yes I know. I just wanted to know if I could have a word with you." Hiei asked. Roumer blinked, and nodded. "Yeah. Just a second. I need to get my coat…" She said. "It's not that cold out. It's accualy sort of warm." Hiei said, just before she had a change to take a step back. Roumer looked at Hiei, and smiled. "Alright. I'll be right out."

(Ooc:: Was this chapter shorter than the last? Or am I getting a bit more sloppy in my writing? Hm. well, I'm working on the fourth chapter, hopefully done by tomorrow, the 2nd of January. If not, I'll be done by the end of the week, with maybe a little poem and another chapter, I dont know. I'll have school from 7 to 3, and then grocery shopping. Hopefully I'll get sick and get to skip school for a day or two! But, let us see and find out if I can finish the fourth chapter first. This is Ruukee, signing off!-salutes-:: )


	4. Author's note 1

(Ooc:: Sorry for now posting any kneu chapters. My dad still has the three chapters on his laptop, and I'm waiting for him to transfer it over onto MY computer, uu; So, if you're expecting a new chapter..or two.. Or three… Erm... Maybe a little later today? Thank you for commenting me, DarkGoddes. You're really nice, and when I have the chance, I'll try to rate and comment on your writing! What goes around comes around, y'know? alright, g2g. damn my hw to FRICKEN HELL!! This is Ruukee, signing off VERY PISSED!! . :: )


	5. Meet the Friends

(Ooc:: Finaly! My dad has sent me the documents and of course, i am finishing up the 6th chapter. I will see you in the next chapter. This is Ruukee, continuing this chapter.:: )

The next day, Hiei and Roumer were introducing their friends to each other. "Kachie. Meet Hiei!" Roumer said, smiling at Kachie. Kachie looked at Hiei, and bowed her head at him. "Hiei. Meet Kachie!" Hiei bowed his head to Kachie. Kachie scooted close to Roumer. "I don't trust him." She whispered to Roumer. Roumer looked at Kachie, and smiled. "Just give him a chance." She whispered back. Yuske looked at Hiei, grinning. "You're girlfriend's pretty, Hiei." He said. Hiei growled and stepped on Yuske's foot. Yuske yelped and grabbed his foot, tears rimming his eyes. Hiei crossed his arms and looked at glared at Yuske. "She is NOT my girlfriend." He said, and closed his eyes. Yuske whimpered, and set his foot down.

Kuwabara grinned at Kachie and Roumer goofily. Roumer looked back at Kuwabara, narrowed her eyes, and whispered something to Kachie. Kachie looked back, and growled at Kuwabara, glaring at him with demon like eyes. Kuwabara squeaked, frightened, and hid behind Yuske.

Kurama smiled sweetly at the two ladies, and so did they. Roumer and Kachie walked over to Kurama, who was next to Hiei, smiling. "You're friends are nice, Hiei!" Roumer said cheerfully to Hiei, hugging him. Hiei's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned bright red. "Oooooo." Yuske said, and grinned. Hiei growled at Yuske, and stepped on his other foot. Yuske yelped again in pain, and whimpered, falling back, holding his newly stepped-on foot. Hiei smirked at him.

The bell rang to go to the first classes. Hiei and the others started to walk to their classrooms, Kuwabara avoiding Kachie and Roumer, Kurama, Hiei, Roumer and Kachie walking together to their lockers first. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Yuske yelled, and hopped on one foot, trying to catch up with them. Roumer looked back at Yuske, then walked back to him and picked him up. Yuske looked at Roumer, and smiled, sweat dropping. "Um… Thanks?" He said. Roumer looked at Yuske and smiled. "No problem." She said. Hiei looked back at Roumer, and blinked. 'Why is she so nice to everybody?' He thought to himself, watching Roumer carry Yuske, acting like he wasn't heavy, even though her muscles were hurting hectic right now.

(Ooc:: so what did you think of the fifth chapter? To me, I think it's good, But, that's my opinion, not yours. Oh yes. Another hour and a half until I get to big Bear. ; Eii. This is going to be long, uu; This is Ruukee, signing out. –Salutes-:: )


	6. The Secret's Out

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Roumer asked, putting her thumbs in her pockets and letting her hands hang down. Hiei looked at Roumer and took a deep breath. "Um." Snickering came from behind a bush near them. Hiei growled and glared at the bush. Kuwabara sat up, wearing an army helmet, which the front part of his hair was sticking out of, full army face paint, and a toy rifle in his hand. Roumer looked at Kuwabara and squeaked, frightened, as she covered her head. A shadow figure rose from her body, wearing black tennis shoes, black baggy legged jeans, a black shirt with the long sleeves ripped on top, and black fingerless gloves, the same things what Roumer's wearing only black. Kuwabara stared at the shadow figure, and hid back into the bush, dropping the toy gun. Hiei looked at the shadow figure, and raised an eyebrow. The shadow figure's eyes were like a night sky: Dark black-blue with small white twinkling dots, with a sliver of the moon showing in the middle, the curved side of it's left eye facing right, and it's right eye, facing left. Hiei's eyes grew wide, the closed, as he took a step back, drawing his Shinto. He growled. The shadow figure looked at Hiei, and stepped aside from Roumer. Her body fell limply to the floor. Hiei growled even louder, jumped, and tried attacking the shadow, but the shadow's hands caught the blade on both sides, and held it there. "Who are you? What have you done with Roumer!" Hiei snapped, growling. It's eyes softened. 'I am Roumer.' It said in Hiei's mind, echoing. It let go of the sword blade, and took a step towards him. Hiei stood where he was, and sheathed his sword. The shadow took another step forward and held her hands out to Hiei. 'Come here.' It said. Hiei took a step closer, then another until their hands touched. He stepped closer, as Kuwabara popped his head out of the bush, watching. When He got close enough, the shadow wrapped its arms around Hiei, and held him close. Hiei let Roumer embrace him. The shadow figure slowly faded away.

Roumer's eyes slowly opened, then closed. She sat up, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at Hiei. "What happened?" She asked, and pushed herself to a stand. Hiei looked at Roumer. "Are you a demon?" Hiei asked, and walked to Roumer. She rubbed her forehead. She took a deep breath. "Erm… Yeah…" She mumbled, and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… It's just that… It's a secret… I didn't even tell my best friend…" "You mean that girl who keeps calling you Ruu?" "Yeah."

As they walked home, they told each other funny people, places and things that happened to them. "I told my friend that I wasn't going to crash her bike, but soon enough, when I tried stopping on that hill, the bike flipped. It fell on my legs." "Yikes." Hiei said, wincing at the thought. Roumer looked at the pathway to her house's front door. She smiled at Hiei. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hiei nodded.


End file.
